User blog:Stabber ApSig/What ifs with TSFs across the Multiverse
Bear in mind that this is a Work in Progress We've all probably fantisized about TSF based on real life 5th Generation Fighter Jets, the fighters of Ace Combat like the ADF-01 FALKEN; and maybe even the Longsword, Sabre, and Broadsword Fighters from Halo. I Havn't any thoughts for TSF based on the Variable Fighters of Macross before. _-_-_ TSF Closeness: Variable Fighter < Mobile Suit. I think that for these TSF, their melee capabilites will be closer to Variable Fighters from Macross then Mobile Suits from Gundam in the Future. This is more rambling than anything. I guess my question(s) would be awesome would these supposed TSF be and how would they fare against the actual Muv-Luv TSF. Real-life 5th Generation Fighters In real-life, the 5th Gen Fighters seem to be made in respose to the F-22 Raptor. I think that just in real-life, Later 3rd Generation TSF will be made to directly compete to the F-22 Raptor's capability in Mobilty, Stealth, and other Anti-TSF / "Anti-Human" capabilites; basicaly the requirements set by the ATSF program. Like with the YF-23, melee weapons are going to be used in Ant-TSF combat when stealth forces the combatants to get closer in oder to see eachother. Also I have a feeling that the Type-00 Takemikazuchi will also influence how these things are made due to that thing being exported to help with BETA hive eviction; and G Element-using weapons like that EM Induction Railgun and the Hi-MAERF. The Halo, the SPARTAN TSF After a little thought and skimming research, This would be one uber bastard of a TSF. The Longsword outperforms the real-life F-22 in pretty much everything even in raw mass, so I would think that the TSF transmogrified version of the Longsword would do the same to the Raptor's TSF doubleganger. That's freaky and I didn't even get to thinking about the SPARTAN armor technology and the resulting Mantis mech. That would make the TSF equivelent of a Spartan compared to Muv-Luv or any TSF really. hehe wow :] Macross, Do you Remember Luv? Amazingly, Variable Fighers are very similar to how a Raptor TSF operates, especially the VF-25 Messiah, which has a similar weapon loadout and even a comparable control system, the EX-GEAR. but like with Halo, this thing outdoes the Raptor in almost everything; but the Raptor has the advantage firepower at both range and oddly enough close combat due to its larger size, maybe. I think the reason that we dont think about these things is because a Variable Fighters basic design is more elegant than a TSF, with the Thrusters being the Legs and the famous Transformation System. Making a Robot out of Plane that can Already turn into a robot is not something our brains want to do. Also, BETA Lasers wouldnt kill the Fighter mode, it will just do more NOE and flying through tunnels. Ace Surface Combat I know very little about the Ace Combat games, but I think my friend might have a few games laying around... Possibly the same thing with the Real-Life 5th Gen Fighters, but add more Macross Missile Massacres, Gundam Bits, and TSF that can fill the role of your very own Laser-Class. Basically like the Real-Life 5 Gen TSF. I would ask Airship Canon for more info. Category:Blog posts Category:Fan fiction